un lugar de recuerdos
by ReeevertW
Summary: One-shot: Ella estaba acostumbrada a otro tipo de citas con su padre, no esperaba que esa fuera diferente, sabe que no será la última, pero las próximas serán diferentes. Denle una oportunidad, el Summary no quedó como quería.


**Corregido~~ **

**Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (Es algo obvio) si me perteneciera tanto anime como manga tendrían SoMa por todas partes.**

**Espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que nació de un momento de inspiración inesperada, perdón por las faltas ortográficas, es la primera historia de S.E que escribo y espero la disfruten. Ahora a leer~**

* * *

><p>Cuando decidí tener esta cita, pensé que sería como las otras. Él me llevaría a una librería, me compraría algún libro que me llamara la atención, después me llevaría a comer a un lugar de comida rápida y al finalizar nuestra cita me dejaría en la puerta de mi departamento.<p>

Pero no fue así, él no me llevó a una librería, no fuimos a comer a ese lugar donde ya saben que pediré, tampoco lloriqueó como tenía previsto, solo camino a mi lado, en silencio.

-Te llevaré a un lugar especial para mi- Me giré en su dirección cuando oí su voz, no había dicho nada desde que me pasó a buscar y su voz sonaba como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo.

Quise decir algo para aligerar el ambiente, algo como `Si me llevas a ese cabaret que frecuentas te golpearé tan fuerte que mis libros se quedaran sin páginas.´ Pero no lo hice, porque yo no era así con él y porque sentía que las lágrimas escaparían apenas abriera la boca.

Solo asentí antes de seguirlo, se adelantó unos pasos, dejándome apreciar su cabellera roja y su espalda, esa espalda que cuando era pequeña me servía de escudo contra los monstruos del armario.

Observé el paisaje a nuestro alrededor, nos encontrábamos alejados del Shibusen y del centro de Death City, él no me había volteado a ver desde que se adelantó, pero caminaba a paso lento, como si me esperara.

En un impulso, que quizá ya esperaba, le tomé la punta de su chaqueta, para que me guiara sin alejarme, como cuando era pequeña. Sonreí ante eso, recordé a una pequeña de cabello rubio-cenizo que se aferraba a su padre cuando entraba al gran e intimidante Shibusen, a la pequeña que se quedaba esperando en la Death Room a que su progenitor dijera que era hora de volver a casa y le prometía que le compraría un helado. Eran recuerdos que nunca olvidaría.

Nos detuvimos de golpe, ocasionando que chocara con la actual Death Scythe. Él se giró y me miró, en sus ojos había ojeras, algo no muy normal en él.

-Es este lugar- Señaló un pequeño lago oculto por unos árboles ¿Cuánto tiempo caminamos? Los recuerdos me absorbieron todo el camino- Debes caminar con cuidado- Me sonrió como solo él sabe.

Lo volví a seguir, aún sin hablarnos; no podía, las lágrimas no me dejaban.

-En este lugar le pedí a tu madre que fuera mi técnico- Su mirada estaba perdida, era como si reviviera el momento que me relataba- En este lugar fue tu primer picnic, tu primer intento de palabra lo presenció este lugar, la primera vez que te leí un libro fue aquí. Este lago tiene todos mis buenos recuerdos- No me dí cuenta en que momento las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y de los míos, no me importaba.

-Papá…- No pude terminar, no sabía que más decir, lo abracé sin pensarlo, a él, a mi padre, al hombre que me había cuidado luego de que mi madre se fuera de nuestra casa. Me oculté en su cuello, mojando su camisa.

-Aquí vine cuando me contaste, cuando quería matar al idiota que tienes de arma y de pareja. Maka, no estoy listo para mañana- Me devolvió el abrazo, mojando mi cabeza con sus lágrimas.

Negué repetidas veces aún contra su cuello, me tranquilicé antes de hablar.

-Lo harás bien, lo haremos bien.- Me corregí.- Solo debes dejarme en el altar, yo haré el resto.- Le sonreí, aunque sabía que aún tenía los ojos rojos.

-Te quería entregar esto- Se separó de mi para sacar algo de su bolsillo. Era un pequeño listón verde, como mis ojos, se veía que tenía muchos años.- Este fue el primer listón que adornó tus coletas, tu madre tiene el otro. Cada uno se quedó con uno después del divorcio, yo te lo entrego, no para que lo utilices mañana, sino para que algún día se lo pongas a mi nieta- Me entregó el pequeño listón y las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer- Claro, no se deben apurar para darme una nieta, pueden tomarse su tiempo.- Completó en tono juguetón, ganándose un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Gracias papá, estoy segura de que a Soul le encantará la idea- Le sonreí para que viera que aceptaba su broma, este iba a ser un nuevo recuerdo que nunca olvidaría.

Después de eso, me llevó al departamento, vigilando que mi prometido no estuviera ahí, según nuestros padres, el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda. Por eso Soul había ido a dormir a casa de Black Star; y Tsubaki se quedaría conmigo.

-Nos vemos mañana, hija.

-Nos vemos mañana, papá, recuerda que no me puedes dejar caer.

-No lo haré y tu dile a tu noviecito que soy el arma principal de Shinigami-sama, ya sabes, por si se le ocurre hacer algo nada gracioso.- Me besó la frente y se fue.

Abracé el listón y sonreí, mañana dejaría de usar coletas, pero eso no impedía que volviera a peinar coletas en otro cabello.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Este fue mi primer intento, si tienen algo que opinar, criticar o simplemente comentar me lo pueden hacer saber por un review.<strong>


End file.
